You Belong With Me
by The-Invisible-One
Summary: Chad and Sonny finally start letting each other in on their feelings for each other. Will Chad man up and confess first, or will Sonny decide to "wear the pants" and spill her guts? Please read and review to find OUT!
1. Raindrops & Phone Calls

**You Belong With Me**

**Chapter 1: Raindrops and Phone Calls**

**Summary: Sonny and Chad realize that there's something more than just a friendly rivalry between them. Sonny thinks about hiding it for as long as possible, but Chad thinks that he should confess his feelings….which one of them will tell first? Read and find out!**

**P.S: I DO NOT own SWAC or anything related to it….i'm not wealthy enough for that….**

_**Sonny POV**_

I stared out my bedroom window, watching the rain collect in little puddles as I finished my homework. My mom walked into my room and put clothes on my bed, simultaneously giving me the "concerned parent" expression. Ever since we moved, she's been concerned about me. Wisconsin was where I felt the most comfortable, and she knew that. And now that L.A. was the place to call home, I guess she thinks I've been acting differently.

As I sat on my bed, I thought about her reasoning. I don't really talk about new friends much. Mostly because I don't have many. Sure, Nico and Grady welcomed me to the "So Random" cast with open arms. And Tawni and Zora put up with me. Chad is….just Chad. I trust him the most, which would probably get me killed if my cast mates found out. The whole Falls/Randoms rivalry is a bit of an over-reaction, I think, but…that could just be because of my intense longing for The Falls main star to be mine.

My mom really did have reason to worry. It only took two incredibly short weeks for me to start crushing on the superstar.

Chad Dylan Cooper…he himself is like a highly contagious disease. One I never want to get treated for.

My phone started buzzing beside me, interrupting my meticulous thought process. I looked at the caller ID screen to see a picture of my blue eyed, blonde-haired, should-be rival. I felt my cheeks go hot and my heart start pounding as I hit SEND, answering the call.

"Hey Chad, what's up?" Stay cool, Sonny. Breathe.

"Nothin' much. The usual. Just looking over next week's script for the falls."

I nodded. Uh-huh. Sure he was. "And uh…why'd you call me?" I said, trying to sound as nonchalant as I could, and also hide the fact that I was giddy with excitement.

I heard him draw a deep breath. "Well…whenever I talk to you, my thought process seems to…improve."

He sounded nervous….i wonder….


	2. Tawni Knows

**A/N: thanks so much for the reviews, guys! I'm excited that my story was good. I'll try to update more often… I've got like 5 chapters written out, my only problem is typing them up. **

**Special thanks to**_** : S-W-A-C-fan123, lalala, BoulderGirl1059, LolaLuLu02, Emily, Ellie419, MakaylaNess, bookworm470, 24queenmo**_**, and **_**DannySamLover20 **_**for reviewing and adding me to your favorites! **

P.S.- still don't own it

Chapter 2: You Belong With Me

_**Sonny POV**_

On set the next day was exactly the same as any other day. I half expected Chad to act differently, but that was before I remembered that Captain Ego would never show his true emotions at work. We had our usual fights…nothing different. At least, not that I noticed. But Tawni, of all people, noticed something was off.

"Sonny," she said, sitting in her favorite chair in our dressing room, "what's up with you and Chad today? You aren't as…annoying as uaual."

My jaw dropped. Were we THAT obvious? Crap. I started to stutter, just one of my many nervous habits. " I…I..i have no idea what you're talking about, Tawni."

She turned around to face me and scoffed. "Oh, please, Sonny. I may not be the sharpest crayon in the box, but I can tell something is different between you and Chad."

I started to reply, but she interrupted. "You don't need to explain. I'll find out eventually."

With that, she got up and left, leaving me standing in the prop house (we had somehow migrated there during our conversation) staring, bewildered, at the wall. How'd she know? This was _TAWNI_…I hadn't said anything about last night's phone call…I didn't act any different. Did i?

**Sorry its so short guys! I promise, chapter 3 will be longer!**

**~The-Invisible-One**


	3. Girl Of My Dreams

**Chapter 3: You Belong With Me**

_**Chad POV**_

Oh my god. Oh my god. I couldn't believe that I called Sonny last night. I was so nervous when the phone started ringing. In the thirty-or-so seconds it took for her to answer, I rapidly thought of non-cheesy conversation topics. So…I started talking about my new script ideas for _The Falls_. Which, I guess, worked, since she didn't hang up on me right away. That didn't stop me from shaking.

I got to the set early this morning, hoping to just sit in my dressing room and…think. Think about Sonny. How beautiful she was…how charming her laugh sounded..how I couldn't seem to get enough of her smile…how her cheeks flushed when she knew she messed up…The way I liked her was so much different than with other girls. I'm not sure why, but with Sonny, it all seemed stronger. Like, as soon as I saw her, my day was instantly brighter. But she couldn't know. I couldn't tell her. I may put on the Mr. Fantastic/ egotistic façade, but confessing my feelings for Sonny was just out of the question. From any other girl, I could handle the rejection. But not from her.

_Knock, knock, knock…_

Somebody was at the door. Well, whoever it was, they certainly ruined my thought process. Might as well push it out of my mind…for now…

"Chad," a soft female voice called from the other side of the door. My heart skipped a beat. Sonny.

As I walked toward the door, I checked my hair in the mirror (out of habit). I opened the door. My heart pounded faster.

"Hey Sonny," I said, trying my hardest to keep my voice calm. "Here so early?"

She smiled. My god…that smile… "Well, yeah. I figured you'd be here early too so… I knew I wouldn't have to wander around like an idiot." She laughed to herself.

I did a quick, unnoticeable double-take. Did she just blush?! _Keep it calm, Chad, _I told myself. I exhaled, and motioned for her to come in the room.

"Aren't you afraid the rest of the Randoms will chew you out for being with me? On the Falls set?" I asked, rather hesitantly.

I watched as she nervously looked at her feet.

"Well," she said, "not really. I mean, I like…getting away from them from time to time. It's kinda relaxing."

I sat down next to her on my couch, half expecting another one of our fine-good arguments to ensue. To my immense surprise (and satisfaction), we were able to carry on a normal conversation. That is…until I decided…

To man up, and confess my feelings for her.

**A/N: So, all you people reading stories because you have nothing else better to do, reviews would be IMMENSLY appreciated. I also enjoy constructive criticism, so if you have any ideas for future chapters you want me to write, send me a PM and I'll consider your suggestion. ( and you will get credit if I use your ideas)**

**Thanks, **

**The-Invisible-One**

**P.S: I do NOT own SWAC or any of the characters…I'm not cool enough for that. Nor do I have enough money…or credibility… lol**

**JUST PLEASE READ, REVIEW, AND ADD TO FAVORITES! XD**


	4. Confession

You Belong With Me: Chapter 4

**A/N: oh my god! Thanks guys so much for reading, adding me to your favorites, and reviewing!!! I so pleased my story is so popular….makes me smile. XD**

**Anyways, I wanna thank **_**AsphyxiatedSelfMedicated, channyloverforever, serenamoonrose, mr.p123, DannySamLover20, **_**and**_** bookworm479**_** for adding me to your favorites. **

**I also wanna express my thanks to **_**Ellie419,**_**and**_** DannySamLover20 **_**for reviewing. I'd be sooo pleased if all the rest of you reviewed as well!**

**And so….on with chapter 4……**

**Sonny POV**

Talking to Chad seems so easy now. It's like…perfect how well we can carry on a conversation. Well, at least when nobody else is around. Or…until one of us decides to drop a huge "confession bomb" right in the middle of a nice conversation.

We were sitting on the black leather couch in his dressing room, finally communicating without the usual limited vocabulary that was confined to either "fine" or "good". I watched Chad sigh and look to the floor.

"Sonny," he said, blushing slightly. "There's something I wanna tell you."

In the couple of seconds I had before I responded, my mind whirred. _What could it be?_ I kept my cool; he seemed stressed. "Uh, okay. Shoot"

He got up and started nervously pacing around the room. "I'm not quite sure how to say this, so bear with me." A bead of sweat dripped down the bridge of his nose. _Wow_, I thought, _This must be really important._

I started to freak out. The only times I had ever seen Chad like this were when something was wrong. "Chad, what's wrong? Is everything okay?"

He stopped pacing and kneeled down in front of me. He put one hand on the side of my face and inhaled deeply. My heart began pounding erratically as I realized what was going on. But I knew I had to let him explain.

Chad faintly smiled the smile that drove me INSANE. "Nothing is wrong, Sonny." He shook his head lightly and looked into my eyes.

_Oh…ohh…_ My heart sped up. I knew immediately that I was correct before, and that he was going to tell me he liked me. And I also knew exactly what my response would be. But I couldn't bear to see him struggle to find the words he was searching for. (And the courage, for that matter)

I put my left hand on his neck and smiled. "Hahaha, don't hurt yourself, movie star. I know what you're trying to say."

His eyes instantly seemed to light up. "You…you do? But how…"

"Shh," I chuckled. "Stop inflicting pain on your brain. My answer is yes. A million times, yes."

I had just enough time to stare into his gorgeous blue eyes before he grabbed me gently and kissed me.

After a few seconds (which seemed like hours, I'm sure), we broke apart and hugged. I played with the hair on the back of his neck and laughed as he shuddered slightly.

Chad Dylan Cooper was MINE.

Nothing else that day seemed to matter.

**A/N #2: Ah, long-ish chapter…Anyways, read and review…all that fun stuff. PM me with ideas…flood my inbox...i don't care…XD**

**~The-Invisible-One**

**Yeah, by the way…STILL DON'T OWN IT!**


	5. Lies I Tell My Mother

You Belong With Me: chapter 5

**Sonny POV**

As the days went by, Chad and I desperately tried to keep our relationship a secret. The Randoms despised him with what seemed to be a fiery passion, and so we decided not to make it any worse.

I did wind up telling my mom, though, after making her swear she wouldn't say anything or make a big deal out of it. She was so excited, it was almost scary. She started insisting on having him over every other night for dinner.

"Mom, he has a life, you know. He doesn't always have time to come over and have dinner." I told her that for what seemed like the millionth time. She bought it, even though it was really only half true. Although Chad really did have enough time, people would figure it out eventually after they saw his white convertible parked continuously outside our building, proudly boasting a license plate that read "CDCOOPR". But, I didn't really feel like explaining all that to my mom. And Chad got a kick out of it, too.

"Hahaha", he laughed. "I have nothing BUT time these days. Well, after shooting stuff for The Falls, anyway."

I smacked him playfully. "Shut up! It was the only excuse I could think of at the time!"

He smiled softly as he looked at me. "You're cute when you're mad…" He didn't have time to finish the rest of his thought because within seconds, his lips were moving in synch with mine. "Relax," he said, after we broke apart. "All I care about is getting to spend time with you."

I nodded and reached for his hand as we got up to walk out of the studio.

As soon as I got home, I went in my room to start memorizing lined for tomorrow's sketches. But after spacing out for a few minutes, I realized Chad and I had been dating for almost a month. Not too big a deal, but it still shocked me.

Then, my phone buzzed. A text.

_Sonny…_

It was Chad.

_I think i…_

**Okayyyy, fanfiction-ites! (lol) end of chapter 5! I hope you've been enjoying the story…I've had a blast writing it…XD only now, it stops being so easy! I don't have anything else pre-written..so now, it's all coming straight from my brain and into Word, fun stuff. I promise it'll be good though… XD**

**REVIEWS= GREATLY APPRECIATED!!!!**

**Any suggestions, send a PM. Chapter 6 soon to come, I swear!**

**~The-Invisible-One**

**P.S: nope, still don't own it…any of it…you're relatively retarded if you think I do…but I love you all, regardless!**


	6. Tacos, Texts and Sarcasm

Chapter 6: You Belong With Me

**A/N: ahh!! I've got thank yous!!!! Okay, here we go! First, for reviewing, I wanna say thanks to **_**RedHeadedCutie, AsphyxiatedSelfMedicated, **_**and **_**MakalyaNess**_**.**

**And then for favorite-ing me and whatnot, I wanna express gratitude to **_**RaInDroPs614, choirsinger, JonasBrothers94, lovestoread95, **_**and **_**LilHaven**_**.**

**I hope chapter 6 is to your liking!!! XD**

**Chad POV**

That night after we got back from the studio, I was sitting in my room, staring blankly out the window. How in the world did Sonny have this effect on me? I never would've pictured myself falling for one of the Randoms.

I remember when Sonny first showed up at the studio. I figured she was gonna wind up being a nerd, just like the rest of them. But no, I was way off. She was…amazing.

I picked up my phone and looked at my calendar. _Holy Jeez, _i thought. Tomorrow would be our one month…thingy… (I don't know what you'd call it…Anniversary, maybe?) I'd always been taught to treat my girlfriends nicely, but never before had I had one that lasted this long. **[Chad Dylan Cooper ain't so macho now, is he? Lol]** As I started thinking of a present for Sonny, I absent mindedly began composing a text to her. And then, accidentally hitting SEND.

_Argh!_ I screamed, desperately trying to hit END as many times as humanly possible, just so the text wouldn't send. But…to my immense agony…I failed and the message was sent. When I went back and read the text I had sent, I was relieved to find that I hadn't given too much away. All it said was : "Sonny, I think I…"

_Breathe, Chad. Send something cheesy to make it sound like you had a plan._

I texted something so quickly, it didn't have time to register in my head. I think it may have been something about tacos…

But in reality, I knew exactly was my fingers intended to type. Every part of me wanted to tell Sonny how much I cared about her. That I was falling for her…and falling hard. However, I was smart enough to realize that it was too early to be saying something as powerful as "I love you".

Before I had much more time to ponder my stupidity, my phone chimed out Sonny's ringtone.

"The Cooper talking," I laughed as I answered. I sounded like an idiot. But I didn't care.

I heard Sonny chuckle too. "Hey there, superstar." Sarcasm…damn…

"What's up, Sonny?" ohh…she must've read the taco text…

"Yeah…uh… you might be leading an army invasion of tacos into the prop house tomorrow?" She laughed. Good, she wasn't pissed at me. "Honey, how much sugar have you had?"

Ah-ha! She kicked up the sarcasm. I decided it was time for Chad Dylan Cooper to step up the playful banter.

" Just the little bit that you gave me earlier."

Sonny sighed playfully. "Ah, just as I thought. I must've accidentally given you too much. Remind me next time to not do that. It seems as though it leads to…uh…rabid tacos…"

"No!" I laughed. "It wasn't an over-dose! In fact, I think my blood sugar's running a bit low. I think maybe you need to come over and fix it." Ooh, I was seductive….

I could almost HEAR her eyes rolling through the phone. "You're lucky you're cute."

"I know. Night, Sonny."

"Night Chad."

I grinned and hung up the phone. I felt so incredibly lucky to have found someone as amazing as Sonny. She had the ability to make me feel…normal. And for that, I made sure that her present for tomorrow would be special.

**A/N #2: There you have it! Chapter 6! Special thanks to AsphixyatedSelfMedicated for her advice on slowing things down a bit in the story. Hope you guys enjoyed the sarcastic banter. It was just a little bit of myself that I couldn't help but throw in. chapter 7 on its way!**

**~The-Invisible-One**


	7. Caught! But by who?

Chapter 7: You Belong With Me

_**Thank you so much for reading my story, guys! I'm ecstatic that it's doing so well!! Just a **_

_**SPECIAL THANKS TO Harryfan94, sonnyandchadforever, and HairInHerEyes FOR REVIEWING AND/OR ADDING ME TO THEIR FAVORITES!!**_

_**Just a heads up, as I said in the author's note, I won't be able to update as often as I would like. School has started and you know that's always a pain. Lol Keep reading and reviewing! **_

**SONNY POV**

After the strange texts from Chad that one night, I waited anxiously for the taco invasion, just to humor him. And just to poke fun at him, I posted signs around the studio and had Nico and Grady set up "taco traps" all over the prop house. Chad walked in right after we set them up and got hoisted up-side down by one of his ankles.

"Sonny Monroe," he said, sounding frustrated yet resisting the urge to smile. "Why am I upside down?"

I stifled a laugh. "Well, I was just being prepared for that Taco army you told me about and…"

The expression on his face grew serious.

"Okay, okay…I'll put you down." I ran over to the prop counter, grabbed a pair of scissors, and sliced through the rope that was holding him.

He stood up and brushed himself off. I looked down at me feet, ashamed, and tried my best to suppress the grin that was playing at the corners of my mouth.

"I'm sorry, Chad."

He grinned at me and gave me his "sexy smile". I felt his arms wrap around me and his nose brush along my neck.

"Your necklace is beautiful on you," he whispered.

I giggled. Chad had given me a silver necklace in the shape of a "C" for our one month anniversary. I was surprised to find that I loved it, even though it kinda brought out the Mr. Ego side of him.

I turned to face him, leaving his arms still wrapped securely around my waist. "Thank you." I felt my face grow hot. Ah! Blushing!

Chad chuckled. He loved it when I blushed.

It had never occurred to me that standing in the middle of the prop house, embracing Chad, wasn't the smartest move. As I went in to kiss him, I grabbed the collar of his shirt and playfully pulled him closer.

The kiss started out soft and slow, but progressed into being more passionate. Well, until we heard someone gasp from the doorway. That's when I knew that standing in the prop house, clearly displaying PDA with Chad, was a huge mistake. Chad and I jumped apart. I stared wide-eyed at Chad, then slowly moved to look at the person at the door.

Crap, I thought. There goes the secrecy.

_**A/N: sorry it took so long to update! Chapter 8 coming soon!!! Just an fyi, I know the chapter thingy there at the bottom of the screen says this is chapter 8, but it's cuz of the author's note I posted. DISREGARD THE THINGY!!! Haha**_

_**I'd really really really like at least 5 reviews before I update again! Thanks guys!**_

_**~The-Invisible-One**_


	8. Honey, How Come?

**A/N: Oh my god! I got reviews!! Lol so excited! Anyways, I got people to thank so…here we go!**

_**Ip2014, ChristyCullen101, Sango0709, haubing, **_**and **_**solosinger1**_** for adding me to your favorites.**

_**BoulderGirl1059 **__**and**__** EllietheDisneyfreak**_** for reviewing!!!! **

**Thanks guys! Now go do good things!!! Lol**

****Nope, still don't own SWAC. The only things that belong to me are my plot ideas, dialogue, and account on here. :D**

**  
Chad POV**

I heard the door creak. My heart started racing. But was it from the fact that I heard something at the door or because Sonny was distracting me with her lips? My question was answered when I heard a gasp in from a voice that was neither my own nor Sonny's. We jumped apart. My eyes grew wide the same instant that Sonny's did, and we slowly turned to face the door.

_Here it goes_, I thought, trying to brace myself and come up with a B.S. excuse to tell the person standing at the door. The secret was bound to get out at some point.

I looked at Sonny before I looked at the person at the door. She looked calm, but I could tell that she was as nervous as I was. As I turned my head to finally look at the intruder, I felt my mind go blank.

"Tawni?!" Sonny and I screamed at the same time.

Tawni just stood at the other side of the room, hand over her mouth as though she had just witnessed something grotesquely horrific. _Oh…_ I laughed. Seeing me frenching Sonny was probably exactly that.

"Chad…" Tawni choked out. "And Sonny…"

"Listen, Tawni…" Sonny began. But Tawni cut her off.

"I knew it!"

She what now? I looked at Sonny. Her face was flushed pink and she seemed suddenly preoccupied by something on her shoes. (She was looking down) I knew that something between her and Tawni must've happened prior to then. It was at that moment that I decided to let the modest side of me take over.

I inhaled deeply. "Look, Tawni…I know that you know now. But…Sonny and I would appreciate it if you kept this to yourself."

She appeared to be confused. Crap, I used big words.

"Okay…" I rephrased. "Just don't tell anyone, kay?"

Sonny chuckled quietly but kept her gaze on her shoes. I put my left hand on the small of her back and pulled her closer to my side. I laughed on the inside because I could practically SEE the gears working in her head, trying to comprehend what I was asking of her.

"You mean, you two are gonna be all lovey and stuff when nobody's around?" Tawni asked skeptically.

Sonny nodded without looking up. I figured she was pretty embarrassed. I'd have to deal with that later.

"Psh, I just had to see you two _frenching_. It's gonna give me nightmares for weeks! Trust me, I won't say anything." With that, she shuddered and exited the room.

Sonny and I waited for a few minutes, just to make sure that Tawni wasn't going to come back and ask a stupid question. Then, when it was safe, we busted out in laughter at how easy explaining everything had been.

After we recovered from the laugh attack, we stayed seated on the floor and I pulled Sonny on my lap and kissed her neck.

"Sonny," I whispered softly, "why were you so nervous before? You wouldn't even look up at Tawni."

She paused. "It's nothing." I could tell by the way her voice sounded that there was more than she was letting in on. The egotistical side of me would've left it at that. But the boyfriend side of me was determined to figure out what was wrong.

I stroked a portion of her hair. "Sweetie, I know you're lying. Please tell me what's bothering you."

She shifted her position so that she could look at my face. I saw tears rolling down her face and felt my heart drop. Something was seriously bothering her. I started thinking of possible reasons as to why she would be this upset, but I couldn't think of anything. She sniffed.

"Sonny, you know you can tell me anything, right?"

She nodded. "I'm just afraid." She looked down at the ground again. I couldn't stand that she felt as though she needed to put her head down, so I placed my index finger under her chin and pulled her face back up near mine. I didn't say anything; I just looked into her eyes, knowing she'd tell me soon.

"I was afraid that…that once someone found out…you wouldn't want to deal with it anymore and that you'd leave me. Because you wanted to keep it a secret…"

A single tear rolled down _my_ cheek. How could she ever think that?! If she knew how much I loved her…hearing all these things made my emotions run wild. I couldn't formulate the words I wanted to say, so I kept the silence.

She looked at me. "Why are you crying?" I felt her cool finger touch my cheek and wipe the tear away.

"Because you think that I'm just gonna leave you when something goes wrong…I would NEVER do that to you, Sonny Monroe. I love you." Whoa, I just said it. Well, there was no taking it back now.

She was quiet. My eyes scanned her face, searching for a hint as to what her response might be. To my surprise, she smiled. Without any explanation at all, she kissed me lightly. "I love you too, Chad Dylan Cooper. With everything I have."

I grinned. This is how every day should end. Minus all the crying.

**A/N #2: Did'ja like it? I hope so! Ah, what happens next?? You gotta read to find out. But I'd appreciate it if I could get AT LEAST 5 reviews before I update next!!!**

**Love you guys!**

**~The-Invisible-One**


	9. Author's note

**I am soooooo sorry guys! I forgot all about the story! *pouty face* I'm so ashamed of myself. **

**The next chapter is coming soon, I promise you. Gimmie a day or two to compose it, and then I should have it up.**

**Thank you for waiting for the next chapter. I apologize for the wait.**

_**~The-Invisible-One**_


	10. The Pen is Mightier

**Sorry it took so long guys! I apologize!!! But, anyways, here is the long-awaited, chapter 9. Enjoy XD**

**OH! THANK YOU TO ALL WHO ADDED THIS STORY AND FAVORITED ME. YOU ARE THE ONES WHO KEEP ME WRITING! 3**

_**The-Invisible-One**_

**Chad POV (again)**

Once I got home from shooting that day, I had a lot to think about. Did I really just confess my love for Sonny? I couldn't wrap my head around it.... For some reason, it seemed like a dream. Seemed so far out of my reach, that it couldn't possibly have happened. _Snap out of it,_ I tell myself. _You finally told her you love her. Good job!._ I was so very proud of myself. Because, this time, with her, I really meant it. I knew these weren't just fake feelings I was forcing myself to feel. How could I fake emotions such as those, when the girl causing them is so beautiful, charming, funny, adorable… She's all I looked for, and all I ever dreamed of finding. And now, she's mine. Mine to love, to hold, to smile and laugh with… MINE.

Everyone before Sonny has always backed off when they see my arrogant façade. I'm really not like that, as those who really know me can attest to. But those same people, they see a whole different side to me now that I have Sonny, and they don't even know that we're together. I laugh more, smile more, and lay off the jerkiness. She's given me a reason to love my life. A reason to love being on the Falls set, right next to the set of the Randoms.

God, if I could tell her all this. Explain to her just how much she means to me. Every detail, every little ounce of love and compassion flowing through me, hidden beneath the unusual sensitivity that I possess. When I look at her, my heart stops. My breathing slows and I find that in no time at all, the room feels unnaturally warm. My hands sweat. I get butterflies in the deepest part of my stomach. While normally I would wish these strong emotions into the deepest pit of eternal hell, (because Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't get all lovey and giddy. Or, at least, he doesn't let anyone see it…), Sonny makes it worth it.

I'll see her walking, and it doesn't even have to be towards me, and my day instantly turns around. I get an indescribable urge to throw my arms around her, kiss her everywhere, and tell her I love her. To make sure that she knows I'm serious, and that I'm not just using her or that it's some sort of sick joke. Because it's not…no, it's far more than that.

*deep breath* I slowly drift back into reality, and put my pen down. I think what I had just written was most likely the longest piece of work I'd ever produced. But on the same token, it's THE ONLY piece of work I've poured my whole soul into. I think about why I had just written it all down. I certainly didn't plan on telling her all of it. Not yet. It's far too soon for feelings such as those to come off of the paper, and morph into words. Words filled with so much emotion…so much meaning behind them that anyone other than Sonny would have a hard time comprehending. When we're ready, I intend to show it to her. As a present, maybe. Because I, more than anything, want to make her happy. And I know that this will do exactly that.

I take the pen in my hand one final time before turning out the lights and letting my dreams take me away.

_I love you, Sonny Monroe_.

**Oooookay. So… what'd you think??? I apologize for being so stingy with the length of my chapters. I'll try to start making them a little longer, if I remember. There's just so much that I feel like belongs in only one sole chapter…..oh well. **

**I think I have an idea for what the next chapter will have in store, but I'd like to have some reviews before I post it. Just so I know that you guys are still interested, and haven't forgotten about me while I so rudely went on a temporary hiatus. LOL**

**Do your thing, guys. XD**

_** ~The-Invisible-One**_


End file.
